My Heart's Desiree
by cartuneslover17
Summary: After the events of "Phantom Planet", Desiree feels there's more to the afterlife and thus sets out in hopes of finding her one true place where she might belong. She finds a place that's unusual beyond man. Or bug. CROSSOVER WITH AN OLD DISNEY SHOW.
1. Unusual Meets Even MORE Unusual

_**I have to say I loved Phantom Planet, though I'm sad that Danny Phantom is over. :( But I'm forever a fan to that awesome Nick show. **_

_**My first ever Danny Phantom story and I made a crossover!**_

**_Please read and review!  
__**

They look so happy...

Desiree stared through the tiny hole that separated the real world from the ghost world as she watched a white-haired young boy carry a young Goth girl in his arms through the place known as Amity Park. The laughter they both shared...the closeness...as of most of the people in Amity Park, most of the ghosts knew that it was about time they got together.

It had been almost two months since the life-changing events that forced her kind to help out the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom to save _both _their worlds, and Skulker kept his word when he said that these events just made him more eager to attack the real world and hunt Danny.

This is what ghosts do...this is how ghosts live in the afterlife...but Desiree wanted to live more than just scare people. And definitely more than being forced to grant people's wishes...

She wanted an actual life...that may be impossible considering she was now dead and just a spirit floating among the sky but stilll, she wanted to live as if she still lived.

And it was that decision that she told Skulker she was leaving.

"What?" Skulker exclaimed in shock.

Having arrived in his personal quarters, the wish-granting ghost informed him of what she was planning and she saw it coming that he was quite overwhelmed by such a decision.

"I'm leaving, brother," she said sadly. For as long as they've known each other, they had been very close as of a brother and sister. And, like any big brother, Skulker was a bit worried of what may result in the choice chosen by the ghost girl he had always called his sister.

"It's a dangerous world out there," he warned, though saying it as gently as possible. "Ghost hunters are being formed everywhere, and that Phantom kid is willing to take down any of us no matter what time or place because the world knows him now as the the simply punk who is actually the ghost hero."

Desiree sighed. "I know that, Skulker...but isn't trying worth living, or at least trying at living?" She looked down at her ghostly green hands. "I know I might run into trouble, but I do know there is more to the afterlife." She looked up at him. "I know you're living your life as a hunter and blowing heads off is fun, but me...I need to find my true purpose that doesn't involve granting wishes."

Skulker became silent, regarding the ghost woman before him. Though they said she died of age, she truly died young with a broken heart. Apparently, that heart was still broken and while people received their desires, Desiree received nothing...What kind of brother figure would he be to let her suffer that pain for all eternity?

He sighed before reaching over and placing a hand on her ghostly shoulder. "Though I don't approve of this...don't let it stop you from acquiring your dreams, little sister."

Desiree placed her hand upon his and smiled up at him. "Thank you, brother."

With that announced to the other ghosts, Ember was given the duties that Desiree had and soon the wish-granting ghost looked down at her world one last time. The ghostly faces of her friends, the nod of her brother figure, the hope for her to be safe and live even when she was dead.

The portal to the real world opened once again, and with one final wave, Desiree flew into it.  
_

"TOUCHDOWN!" Yelled the announcer as the stadium cheered on for the star quarterback as he made it across the field-no help needed from the rest of his team.

"Oh, yeah!" Aldrin Pesky hollered as he slammed the football into the ground and did a victory dance. "Shake what your momma gave ya!"

Now yes they live in the real world...no, they're not exactly 'human'.

They're bugs, and Aldrin Pesky himself was a fly.

The town these insect citizens lived in was called Stickyfeet, and though it seems like your usual town, it's actually a toy-sized place somewhere in a city dump. Though they're flies, they were all of human character in mind, attitude, and life. And like any town, Stickyfeet was proud of their football team, especially its star quarterback.

Aldrin laughed as he was carried away by the large crowd, on their way to another victory party in honor of him.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Aldrin turned to see Dawn Swatworthy, the prettiest and most popular fly in Buzzdale Academy School. She was equally popular with him, and therefore, the other flies often thought that they should date each other because of their status. While Aldrin has dated every cheerleader on the squad, Dawn just wasn't on his 'go-get' list for some reason. Maybe because she was more than he bargained for...or maybe because his sister Maggie hated her and he was actually considerate not to make her even more infuriated.

He did give her a wink when Dawn blew him a kiss.

She was definitely going to be a sight for sore eyes at the victory party.  
_

Thank goodness she had the power of invisibility...

Desiree floated through the night sky as she gazed down at the well-lit city she had come across during her very long travel since leaving the ghost world and escaping Amity Park unnoticed. She was growing tired and she needed to find a place fast.

Suddenly, something caught her eye.

With the eyes of a hawk, she scanned towards a nearby dump. She had no idea why she was even staring at trash and filth, but then something small yet particular caught her attention even more.

Among the scattered garbage, something resembling a diorama of a town stood proudly among the filth. A town? Desiree thought she was going crazy from flying for so many hours straight. But as she flew down a bit closer...

It did _sort of _look like a town...though not quite like Amity Park or anything like that.

Desiree looked up at the moon and knew that it was growing darker by the second, so she slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

And she slowly shrank.

It was a power she learned for a while and now it was being put to good use as her size became perfect to fit herself in this trashy little place she knew was definitely a town of some kind. She still remained in her invisible state as she flew down to the grown, her flight speeding up as she searched for a place she could stay for the night...  
_

Aldrin danced around as he held his victory trophy close. The party was awesome, people cheering him, girls swooning over him, and all the pizza he could eat. For every victory, there always was an awesome party, and he had won every football game there was. The trophy in his four arms would soon join the others in room. Now he was on his way home for a good night's sleep and awaiting another day filled with sports and even more admiration from his peers.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he glanced up at a certain building.

The old abandoned house. He remembered back in October when he and his siblings were doing their yearly scare war and his little brother Pubert was dared to spend a night there. It was actually all a prank to scare and worry Maggie and thus dubbing her 'Chicken of the Year'.

Aldrin didn't know why he did so, but he slowly walked up the steps of the old house and opened the creaking door before entering inside.

"Oh, bleh!" He cried in disgust as he pushed aside cobwebs and dust, which were a total threat to ruining the lovely shine of his newest trophy. "If ghosts lived here, couldn't they ever consider cleaning up after themselves?"

Suddenly, he heard crying...and immediately, his face turned white.

"I didn't mean it literally..." His voice trailed off in a scared whisper as he held his trophy close and trembled in fear.

Desiree sat upon an old recliner seat as she gazed at an old photo frame she had found laying around in this old house she had flew across. The frame showed a sepia tone picture of a loving couple that probably lived somewhere back in the 20s.

They were holding...kissing...hugging...they actually lived good lives.

And that made Desiree weep. She wasn't sure if it was because they were old and loved each other very much it was beautiful...or because she never lived long to experience anything like that.

"H-hello?"

Desiree gasped, dropping the picture as she quickly turned around to see a shadow merge slowly into the living room. Quickly, Desiree seeped her ghost form into the recliner, hiding her body well as her eyes peeked out to see whom the mysterious person was.

"Man, is there a light switch around here?" Aldrin whined as one of his hands flapped around the dark living room, searching for a swtich of any kind.

Desiree cocked an eyebrow as she looked at the mysterious shadow in confusion. He looked as if he had four arms...

"Got it!" Aldrin exclaimed as he reached up and grabbed what appeared to be the string of some light switch and pulled.

Fading light covered the room, and Desiree finally got a good look at the mysterious being.

He was a fly, an actual fly, walking on two legs and sporting hair and wearing a jacket like that Dash kid from back in Amity Park. Though Desiree was shocked to see such a being, she was never repulsed. She was actually curious.

"Well, this a dump," Aldrin sighed as he turned to leave. Suddenly, he tripped over something...

Desiree gasped.

Aldrin closed his eyes, expecting himself to land face-first into the dusty floor. But it never happened...

Opening his eyes, he was inches away from the floor...and he felt himself being held back. Quickly looking up, he found glowing green hands held around his waist...following them, Aldrin turned and came face-to-face with Desiree.

"Oh, my bug!" He cried as he broke out of her hold and stumbled back, breathing rapidly and staring at the ghost girl with huge eyes.

Desiree sighed as she looked down at him. "Hey, I'm just as freaked out about the sight of you, as well."

"W-who are you?" Aldrin stuttered. "Are you some ghost from Halloween past or something?"

"Do I look like I represent Halloween?" She snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm a ghost, you fool!"

"I kind of already knew that," Aldrin said fearfully, clutching his trophy close to him.

"Well, like every ghost, I was once a living, breathing...human," she said carefully, eyeing his bug-like features. "I was a Harlem girl, a dancer to a king."

"Oh, go figure..." Aldrin squeaked nervously. "A dancer...who'd a thunk it?"

Desiree eyes him. "Look, I know...glowing green skin...floating body...no feet. Well, at least I don't have four arms an a pair of wings."

Suddenly, Aldrin's fear died down as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, I'm a fly! At least I'm still _alive_!"

Desiree rolled her eyes, but deep down it really stung. "You living are always so braggy..." She turned away from him and floated to a nearby window. "Go ahead and leave; I won't stop you. You're not the first person who's turned me away..."

Aldrin's anger died down as he stared at the ghost girl. "Hey...look...sorry about that."

Desiree didn't even look at him. "Yeah, it's alright."

Aldrin was silent for a few moments. "So, uh...you say you were a dancer...to an actual king?"

Finally, Desiree turned to look at him. "It was long before you were even born..." Then she continued looking out the window. "I caught the king's eye, and we...we fell in love."

"Fell in love, huh?" Aldrin averted his eyes.

Desiree sighed. "He promised me anything...what my heart desired...but then his jealous wife banished me..."

Aldrin stared at her. "And then how did you end up..."

"Of a broken heart," she said simply. "They say I died of old age, but I was still young...still remain the age I was back then when everything I desired...I lost."

Aldrin looked at her, then looked at his trophy. What truly was desire, anyway? For as long as he had been a superstar, all he really desired was winning games and getting girls...the ghost girl's desires seemed so much more different.

"Hey, uh, ghost girl..." He began nervously. "We might have come to a bad start..." He took a few steps closer. "I'm Aldrin. Aldrin Pesky."

Desiree only slightly turned, the corner of her eye looking at him. "Desiree..."

"Desiree, wow..." He nodded at the unusual name. "Sounds French...maybe even Hispanic..."

"It's more of a task," she said sadly.

"Task?"

She turned to face him. "I am a ghost that grants wishes no matter what."

"Um, isn't that for a genie?" Aldrin asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Don't blame me, I somehow got these powers after I died," she retorted. "Go on, wish for something."

"Okay, ghost girl," Aldrin played along. He pondered for a bit. "Okay...um, I wish for a special case to keep my new trophy in."

Desiree held her hands up and closed her eyes. "So you have wished it..." She said automatically. "...so it shall be."

Before Aldrin knew it, in his hands was the most beautiful and flawless glass case he had ever seen. His trophy looked even more magnificient as it was held inside the lovely case. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he turned from his new case to Desiree, who just shrugged.

"W-wow..." He managed to say. "That is cool."

Desiree averted her eyes, but she managed a small smile. "Yeah, thanks." She looked towards the window to see how mucb darker it was becoming. "You better get home, Aldrin Pesky." She looked at him, and her smile got a bit bigger. "It...it was nice meeting you, okay?"

Then Aldrin managed a small smile as he held his case trophy to his chest. "Um, yeah..." He was about to turn to leave...

But the he stopped in his tracks as he gazed at Desiree sadly looking out the window. He had to feel bad for her, not because she was already dead, but because of her past and what's become of her present.

And she didn't have anywhere better to stay.

Aldrin pondered for a few moments before he took a deep breath. "Hey, Desiree?"

The ghost girl slowly turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Would you...would you like to stay at my house?"  
_

_**If you people never watched the old Disney series "The Buzz on Maggie", I suggest getting some information on Wiki as well as seeing the episodes on YouTube. It was a pretty cool show that ended too early.**_


	2. A Place Called Home

_**I'd like to thank those who have read this! Thanks, guys!**_

_**Please read and review!  
_ **_

"Mom!" Aldrin called as soon as he opened the door to the Pesky household.

"Where have you been, sweetie?" His mother, Frida, asked in a calm, yet worried tone as she fed his baby sister, Bella, her milk. "You should have been home an hour ago."

"Trouble on the way?" His father, Chauncey, asked as he turned from reading his book to gaze at his eldest son.

Aldrin nervously shuffled his feet. He gazed out the doorway before gazing back at his parents, soon Maggie and Pubert joined them and were looking at Aldrin expectingly. Aldrin took a deep breath and sighed.

"I guess you can say that..." Aldrin's voice trailed off as two of his hands played with their fingers. "Uh, I've met this friend...and she's kind of homeless-"

"A bum?" His sister Maggie exclaimed in shock. "You brought a bum over?"

"Now, Maggie," Chauncy hushed her before turning back to his son. "Homeless?"

"Not exactly homeless, _per se_..." Aldrin rubbed the back of his neck. "She just needs a place right now before she can head out. I, uh, found her at the old abandoned house and-"

"The abandoned house?" Frida exclaimed in pure shock. "That place is completely unclean! She must be covered in germs! Oh, dear, bring her in already! I'll get her cleaned up!"

"Yeah, uh..." Aldrin looked back toward the doorway. "That won't be a problem..." He motioned toward the doorway.

And Desiree floated in.

"A ghost!" Pubert screamed before jumping into his sister's arms.

"What in the name of bug!" Chauncy cried as he slapped a hand to his forehead in pure disbelief.

"Oh, my bug!" Frida exclaimed.

"Ghosts _are_ real!" Maggie shouted.

Aldrin sighed in exasperation before gazing at Desiree, whom looked at him with the biggest expression of guilt on her face. Aldrin expected his family to react in such a way, but no way would he let Desiree fly about the streets and might not be able to find any place where ghosts could be found.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in," Aldrin began as he tried to calm down his family. "But we were bound to see a ghost sometime! Maybe next time we'll see Uncle Richard."

"Oh, man..." Maggie muttered as she placed a hand on her aching head. "I wish I had a chill pill..."

The word 'wish' had Desiree raise her hands up.

"So you have wished it..." She said in a deep, calm voice as smoke flew above her. "...so it shall be."

Before Maggie knew it, a pill appeared in her hand out of smoke.

The entire family looked at the small object in her hand...then they all looked at Aldrin and Desiree.

Aldrin sighed as he and Desiree exchanged a look.

"Looks like it's story time again, princess," Aldrin muttered.

For nearly half an hour, the Pesky family sat down on the couch as Aldrin explained everything that happened earlier. Desiree didn't need a seat, however. She was just fine floating into space; plus, she wasn't sure if sharing a couch with Aldrin's family would help anything. They still seemed pretty freaked out even while Aldrin told the story.

She admired how well Aldrin was telling every detail she had give him, from when she was alive to what she is and why she's here.

He even told them she could grant wishes.

"So you see," Aldrin concluded, "Desiree is just like everyone else. Well, she's not a bug like everyone else, but still..."

Desiree averted her eyes in embarrassment. She nearly forgot that she was in a house full of flies. They way they were, they were like any normal, human family.

"I'm very sorry for my disturbance in your peaceful home," she apologized sadly. "I can truly understand if you do not require my presence, seeing as it is quite a disruption."

The family had been quiet. Then Frida cleared her throat.

"Oh, please, dear," she told Desiree soothingly, "forgive us for being out of place there...we just never...never actually..."

"We've never met a dead person before," Maggie said finally.

"Maggie!" Aldrin warned her. "She's not dead!"

"Actually, I am," Desiree corrected him. "I'm a ghost, aren't I?"

"A very pretty ghost," Pubert said quietly, trying to hold his blush. For as long as he got to know Desiree, he realized that she wasn't all that bad. She was quite lovely even.

"Well, you don't seem like the ghost we read about..." Chauncey's voice trailed off. "And you're human."

"Is that a bad thing?" Aldrin exclaimed, almost angry that his father would pull out the facts.

"Easy, son," his father assured him. He turned to Desiree. "So you really don't have a place to stay?"

Desiree swallowed hard. "I still have that old abandoned house..."

Chauncey turned to his wife. "What do you think?" While having a ghost stay at their home seemed like the most insane thing to do, the Peskies were not cruel people. And Desiree seemed very polite and quite new to her surroundings. Even though she was just a floating, green figure, she still seemed pretty alive...

"Well, I suppose..." Frida began slowly. She turned to Aldrin. "But dead or alive, she is not sleeping in your room, young man!"

"Oh, mom, please!" Aldrin pretended to gag. "Give me more credit than that!"

"Well, Ms. Desiree..." Chauncey began as he placed an arm around his wife and, for the first time, smiled at the ghost. "Just make yourself right at home."

"You can have the couch, dear," Frida offered as the family quickly dispersed from the furniture and the woman patted on the couch. "I'll get you some nice blankets."

Desiree smiled, a feeling of relief and hope swelling through her heart-if she still had one.

"T-thank you, everyone," she stuttered.

Once Frida and Chauncey set to work, Maggie and Pubert approached her.

"So you really grant wishes?" Maggie asked her carefully.

"Maggie, don't even-" Aldrin began.

"Yes, I do," Desiree nodded. "Since I have no money to pay for my stay, allow me to grant you as many wishes as you want." And she bowed to her and Pubert, as if her life was in their hands.

"Awesome..." Maggie said excitedly in a quiet tone before she whipped out a magazine. "I've been saving money for this guitar and..."

As Maggie went on and on about what she wanted to buy, Aldrin inched toward Desiree. "You really want to do this?"

Desiree laughed. "They're kids; let them enjoy this." She smiled at him. "And don't be afraid to ask me what _you_ want to wish for."

Aldrin blushed. "Well, the trophy case was good enough..."

She smirked. "What about a trophy room?"

Aldrin's eyes lit up at the thought. "Hurry up, sis! My room isn't going to wish itself!"  
_

The next morning, Frida woke up early and started up the oven and separated the eggs and placed bread in the toaster. She yawned as one of her four arms held a still sleeping Bella while another arm reached out toward the fridge to take out a carton of milk.

"Good morning, Frida."

Frida nearly jumped as she turned around, seeing Desiree enter out through the floor and floated toward her, smiling politely.

"Oh, uh, good morning, Desiree..." It would take some time for the family to adjust to ghost staying at their home, especially when that ghost could go through objects and pop out at any time. "Sleep well?"

"The best I've had in years," the ghost smiled sincerely. "Thank you again for allowing me to stay at your home."

Frida smiled, taken away by her kind words and calm attitude. "You're welcome, dear." She gazed at her nearly cooked eggs efore turning back to her. "Um, do you...?"

"Yes, I eat," Desiree nodded. "I may be a ghost, but I still have a metabolism." She sniffed the air. "That smells really good."

Soon, the rest of the family joined at the kitchen and Desiree helped set the table and placing Bella in her high chair.

"Gah!" Bella cooed sweetly as she smiled at Desiree.

"That means she likes you," Maggie told Desiree as she strummed her new guitar that she had recently wished for.

"Do you know any genies?" Pubert asked Desiree.

"Not recently," Desiree laughed.

"Morning," Aldrin yawned as he entered the kitchen while stretching his four arms out. He gazed toward Desiree. "Uh, morning, Desiree."

"Good morning, Aldrin," she smiled as she handed him his plate. "You're very lucky to have such wonderful siblings."

"Yeah..." Aldrin said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Very lucky..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, no!" Maggie gasped as she placed down her garage. "Rayna's here!" She gazed at Desiree frantically before dashing toward the door.

Frida noticed the nervous expression on the ghost's face and reached toward to pat her back assuringly. "It's alright, dear."

"Hey, girl!" Rayna greeted as soon as Maggie opened the door just a crack. "Ready to go to the mall?"

Maggie quickly stepped outside. "Yeah! Yeah! Let's go to the mall!" She said hurriedly as she grabbed her best friend by the arm and dragged her away from the house. "Let's walk far away you can't even see anything through the window!"

"Uh, okay," Rayna said quietly, eyeing her friend in wonder.

Desiree snuck a peek out the window before she sighed.

"Gah!" Bella cooed at her once more. Suddenly, Desiree's frustration slowly melted away as she met the baby's big, beautiful eyes.

"Well, I'm off to work," Chauncey said before giving his wife a kiss. "You sure you'll be alright with..." He jerked his head toward Desiree who was busy feeding Bella.

Frida nodded. "I'm sure; it's nice to have another woman around the house, ghost or not."

As soon as Chauncey left, Frida turned to her eldest son Aldrin, whom was gazing at Desiree while the ghost picked up Pubert playfully and swung him in the air.

"Uh, aren't you going to hang out with you friends today?" She asked him, remembering from last night that another victory party would be taken place today.

Aldrin turned to his mother and slowly shook his head. "Nah..."

Desiree turned and she caught Aldrin's gaze; he smiled at her.

"Right now, I just want to hang out with my friend at home," Aldrin said softly.

Desiree smiled at him.

From outside the window, there stood a certain blonde-haired fly.

She had just arrived a few minutes earlier to see if Aldrin had any plans today and if he would go out with her this time.

But seeing an actual ghost living in his house and him being totally cool about it...

She took out her cell phone and snapped a few quick pictures before flying off.  
_

_**Looks like the secret's going to be out! :D**_


	3. Secret's Out, Now What?

_**So the secret's going to be out...**_

_**Please read and review!  
_ **_

Desiree smiled to herself as she helped Frida dust some of the shelves around the house; Aldrin was out getting an ordered meal for dinner. It had been a few days since they had welcomed Desiree into their home and she couldn't be happier. And she didn't mind the wish granting for Maggie and Pubert.

"Wish! Wish! Wish!" Maggie and Pubert exclaimed as they ran into the living room.

"What is it this time?" The ghost laughed as she helped Frida replace the dining tablecloth. "An action figure? A drum set? Need more cash?"

"Cash, yeah..." Maggie nodded as she looked in her empty wallet. "And second of all..." She whipped out her magazine once again. "I want these boots!" She pointed at the picture which was a pair of knee-high black boots with glittering stars all over.

"And I want a giant lollipop again!" Pubert said excitedly, his innocent eyes sparkling.

"Oh, kids!" Their mother scolded lightly. "Give Desiree a break!"

"It's alright Frida," Desiree assured the older woman. "I like granting wishes for these two." She smiled at her. "You can ask me for anything if you'd like."

"Well, I don't want to be a bother..." Frida said slowly, playing with two of her hands. She glanced at her. "Could I?"

Desiree nodded. "Your wish is my command."

"Hurry up, mom!" Maggie urged. "There are like other things in this magazine that need to be poofed out here!"

"Well, just to be light..." Frida began lightly. "I wish for a new pair of gloves, like the Lucky Latex 2000s!" She took out a magazine and showed it to Desiree. "Oh, they are so hard to find!"

"So you have wished it..." Desiree said as she held her arms out. "...so it shall be."

Soon, familiar clouds of smoke circled around Frida's four arms...and easing into existence were the gloves she had wished for. Frida squealed as she gazed at her new gloves.

"Oh, my bug!" Frida exclaimed with a smile. "They're even more gorgeous in real life!" She smiled at Desiree. "Oh, thank you, dear."

"You're welcome, Frida," the ghost smiled. "If there's anything else, just let me know."

"Hello!" Maggie sang impatiently, tapping her foot. "I wish for a pair of these boots!"

"And I wish for a giant lollipop!" Pubert chimed in. "And a giant chocolate bar!"

"So you have wished it..." Desiree said with a smile, pointing to the ceiling. "...so it shall be."

Soon, forming from thin air came their desired wishes. While Pubert bit hungrily into his candy, Maggie squealed as she tried on her new boots.

"Oh, Dessie, you rock!" Maggie said happily.

"Hey, I'm back," Aldrin called as he came through the doorway holding a few bags of ordered food. He gazed over at his siblings' new things. "Uh, come on, guys!"

"Chill, Aldrin," Maggie scoffed. "Can't a girl want what she wants?"

"She is certainly right, Aldrin," Desiree told him as she floated over and placed a ghostly hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "A girl desires many things and usually doesn't get them all, which is why I exist..."

"You exist for more than wish granting..." Aldrin told her, his eyes gazing into hers.

Desiree felt her face heat up at his kind words. She looked down at her hand, which was placed upon his broad shoulder and quickly took it away, slightly blushing. Aldrin rubbed the back of his neck, smiling and averting his eyes.

"What's for dinner?" Maggie asked as she admired her new boots.

"Gloppy Joes!" Aldrin exclaimed as he placed the bags on the kitchen table. "Man, I love this stuff!"

"Gloppy Joes?" Desiree asked, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Don't tell her what they're made of..." Frida whispered in her son's ear.

"I'm home, everyone," Chauncey called as he entered the house. He blew a sigh of relief before placing down his briefcase. "Man, I wish I had a cool glass of water right now..."

And that's when Desiree threw her hands out. "So you have wished it...so it shall be."

And the drink poofed magically into his hand. He gasped before biting his lip, gazing at the ghost in uncertainty. "Gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use your magic..."

"It's alright, Chauncey," Desiree chuckled. "Your wishes are my command; you deserve them after you've welcomed me into your home in such short notice."

"Let's eat now, shall we?" Aldrin whined before opening the bags.

"Um, Desiree..." Frida began nervously as the sandwiches were passed around the table. "If you'd like me to cook something for you instead..." She watched as Aldrin placed a sandwich in front of her. "Really, if you don't like our kind of food..."

"I think it's good just the way it is," the ghost assured her as she looked at her sandwich. In truth, she was quite nervous about what she was about to feast on. These people were not humans, they were flies, meaning they eat what is assumed to be garbage by human standards.

But the sandwich looked tasty, although a bit greasy, and Desiree gulped before she brought it to her ghostly lips and took a bite. Her eyes widened as she absorbed the unusual flavor.

"If you want to barf, be my guest," Aldrin told her, worried she was getting sick and nauseated.

But Desiree swallowed. And smiled. "This is the best thing I'be eaten in a while," she said before taking another bite.

"She'll work it out in Stickyfeet," Maggie assured Aldrin after the family gave a sigh of relief.  
_

Desiree watched sadly as Aldrin and his siblings packed their backpacks while Frida made their lunches. The weekend over, they were now starting another week of school. Chauncey was out to work and Frida would be out all day grocery shopping. The only one left in the house would be baby Bella, which Desiree was to watch over while everyone was away.

Still, Desiree couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness and need, seeing as she would be quite alone in the house, with the exception of Bella. If she could be alive again, flesh and blood...she would be out there, out into the public.

But maybe they don't accept humans as well...

"Now number's on the table," Frida told her as she handed her kids their lunches. "If anything's up, call me."

"Will do," Desiree told her as she held Bella in her arms, who cooed happily.

"Uh, you'll be okay, right?" Aldrin asked her, feeling a bit regretful he was leaving his new friend behind. "Because if anything happens, I'll be over here like a bullet. I can run like one, too!"

"He's right," Maggie rolled her eyes. "He's captain of the track team."

Desiree blushed at Aldrin's honest words. "Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"But still..." Aldrin said quietly as he averted his eyes. "I'll be there..."

Things between them turned quiet...until Maggie jumped in.

"Are you going to kiss or what?" She said impatiently. She grabbed one of Aldrin's arms and dragged him toward the doorway. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

Aldrin looked back at Desiree as Maggie jerked him toward outside. "Uh, bye..." And he was gone.

Desiree sent a small wave, smiling sadly. "Bye..."

"Oh, I still feel so guilty leaving you here all alone with only Bella to keep you company," Frida told her, placing a hand on her ghostly shoulder.

"It's alright," the ghost assured her. She smiled at the baby in her arms, tracing a ghostly finger atop her forehead. "Who could resist that darling face?" She cooed in a baby voice, making Bella giggle.

"Well, alright," Frida said, still feeling uneasy as she walked toward the doorway. "Have a good day, Desiree."

"You, too," the ghost called back before Frida shut the door behind her. She sighed as she looked down at Bella, who gurgled with a smile. "Well, it's just you and me..."

"Gah!" Bella cooed in reply.  
_

At Buzzdale Academy, Maggie walked down the hall toward her locker. She was already bored out of her mind with her classes, and it was only Monday. She couldn't wait to get home and sleep, or hang out with Desiree and grant some desirable wishes.

As Maggie dug into her locker, a bright flash hit her face.

"Hey!" She cried as she shielded her eyes. She looked to see it was the school's photographer, Chip. "What's the big idea, Chip?"

"This just in!" He said in a newscaster-like voice. "Is it true you have a ghost living at your house?"

Maggie's face went white as she looked at him with eyes that were nearly dilated. "W-what?"

"Is it true, girl?" Rayna demanded in utter shock as she ran over to her. "That day you practically dragged me away from your house, you got some crazy spirit lurking through it?"

"Huh?" Maggie gasped.

"A ghost?" Maggie turned to see Dawn and her lackeys regard her with looks of disgust.

"There's no ghost!" Maggie retorted her angrily.

"But the pictures here show proof!" Chip said before shoving some photographs in her face.

Maggie grabbed them and looked at each one, her face even more pale. There was her house. There was Desiree, looking out the window before going back into hiding.

"Oh no..." Maggie muttered. "Who took these?"

"Probably someone who doesn't have anything better to do..." Dawn scoffed as she folded her arms. No one noticed the evil smirk across her face.

Maggie shoved the pictures back at Chip. "You cannot post these!"

"Too late!" Chip exclaimed. "The papers are out and all of Stickyfeet is reading them right now!"

"What?" Maggie cried. "Oh, no! Desiree!"

"The ghost has a name?" Rayna demanded.

Maggie didn't even respond as she dashed down the hall, all the other flies staring at her in utter surprise, having read the article that was posted today.  
_

"198...199...200."

Aldrin huffed as he did his pushups while the rest of his football team struggled to make it to twenty. Another practice, another moment to shine as always.

While Aldrin admired himself in his athletic greatness, his thoughts drifted back to Desiree, worried she was feeling too lonely even with Bella's presence. He planned that as soon as he got home from school, he and his ghost friend would do some workout out in the gym in his room. That is, if she's not too ghostly to work out...

"Is it true?" His best friend George asked, suddenly getting in his face.

"What?" Aldrin asked as he nearly stumbled in his pushups. He picked himself up and stood up. "What's true?"

"The ghost!" George asked skeptically, waving his hands in the air. "Is your house haunted or something?"

Aldrin's eyes widened. "What?"

"I heard, too," one of his teammates called.

"So did I," another one said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Aldrin exclaimed. "What?"

"It's in the papers!" George told him before shoving one in his face.

Aldrin grabbed the paper and read it.

"Stickyfeet Is Becoming a Ghost's Town..." Aldrin read aloud. "Because one is living in the Pesky residence as we speak."

"I knew it!" George exclaimed. "You're house is haunted! There's a freaky deaky ghost that lives in it!"

Aldrin slammed the newspaper down to the ground. "It's not haunted!" He said angrily. "And Desiree is not freaky deaky! She's like everyone else!"

"It has a name?" One of his teammates asked.

"It's a she?" Another exclaimed.

But Aldrin ignored them as he flew off. He needed to get home and fast.  
_

Aldrin flew as fast as his wings could take him. When he came across his neighborhood, his mouth fell open in shock.

There was a large crowd standing outside his home. He could spot Desiree looking out the window beneath the curtains, frightened and worried. Quickly, Aldrin zoomed down to the ground; he had to be there for Desiree.

"Look, it's one of the Pesky kids!" A bug called as all eyes turned to Aldrin, who pushed his way through the crowd.

"Are you trying to scare our kids?" One demanded.

"Has the ghost taken over your soul?" Another one asked.

"Is she part alien?" Another one asked.

But Aldrin ignored them as he wrestled his way toward the door. He quickly went inside and slammed it shut behind him and sighed in relief. His gaze fell on the ghost herself, who sat at the family couch, being comforted by his family. He couldn't see her face beneath that curtain of black hair, but he knew she was miserable, considering what was happening.

"Desiree..." He said softly, walking toward her.

"Oh, Aldrin!" She exclaimed frantically before she floated over to him and embraced him. "I'm so scared now!"

Aldrin was startled by the sudden action, but he allowed his four arms to hug her close. "Hey, hey...it's alright..." He thought his hands would go right through her any second, but no...She felt almost...solid, like an actual person.

"How long you think they're going to be out there?" Maggie asked as she peered out the window.

"Probably until the sun goes down or until something more interesting happens," her father observed. "Either way, Stickyfeet isn't going to be the same again."

"Oh, what have I done?" Desireee exclaimed as Aldrin patted her ghostly back assuringly.

"Now you know this is none of your fault, Desiree!" Frida told her in a firm but sympathetic voice. "Oh, the paparazzi will do anything now-a-days when celebrities are hopeless!"

"What'll we do?" Pubert asked, frightened.

"Calm down, everyone," Chauncey said. "Let's just stay here until things cool down today."

Maggie became startled when she heard a thumping noise at the door.

"Mags!" A familiar voice called. "Mags, it's me! Rayna!"

"She knows anyway and she's my best friend!" Maggie told her family before rushing to the door.

Rayna zoomed into the house before slamming the door behind her. "Man, what a crowd. And you thought you'd wait until you were famous one..."

Maggie sighed. "Okay, yeah...we have a ghost." She motioned to Desiree, who cowered behind Aldrin in fear. "That's Desiree..."

"Oh, my bug..." Rayna muttered, her eyes widening.

"Please, I mean no harm..." Desiree said nervously, still hiding behind Aldrin. "I'm just a human who's life ended shortly and just wants to live a second chance..."

"Okay, I'm trying process all this..." Rayna muttered as she rubbed her eyes behind her glasses. She took another good look at Desiree. "Okay, now I'm just curious...are you...are you a human?"

"Was," Maggie told her.

"Shut up, Maggie!" Aldrin shouted.

"Okay, no fighting, you two," their father warned.

"Look," Maggie told her best friend. "Yes, Dessie's a ghost. No, she's no soul stealer. And definitely no, our house is not haunted. We took her in." She glanced over to her brother. "Aldrin?"

"She needed a place to stay and had nowhere else to go," Aldrin explained quickly as he gently placed an arm around Desiree.

"Wow, Aldrin..." Rayna observed. "You're not a greedy, self-centered jerk as I thought..." She smiled over to Desiree before approaching her. "Hi, I'm Rayna." She extended a hand to her. By now, all fear was gone and Rayna just wanted to make Desiree feel well after what's been going on.

Desiree looked down at the hand offered to her. Slowly, she reached out toward it. Soon, her ghostly hand shook Rayna's.

"N-nice to meet you..." Desiree stuttered nervously, trying to smile.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Aldrin raced over to answer it.

"Talk to me," he said in a serious, thinking it was someone of high importance to lived in Stickyfeet and wanted to talk about Desiree.

"Aldri-poo!" Exclaimed a familiar voice on the other line.

"Dawn?" He questioned in confusion, looking at his receiver.

"I'm outside your house!" She said. "Oh, darling, are you okay?"

Aldrin hurried over to the window. He spotted the blonde-haired fly and her lackeys among the crowd. Aldrin groaned in annoyance as he turned away from the window. He glared at the phone.

"Look, Dawn, nothing is wrong here. The only thing wrong is that our house is being watched like some reality TV show just because we're sheltering someone who's totally different from us! So unless you got anything better to say, buzz off!" And he slammed the phone down, startling everyone.

"Wow, bro..." Maggie observed. "You told her good..."

"Who's Dawn?" Desiree asked him.

"Just some crazy fangirl of mine..." Aldrin muttered.

"Is that crazy fangirl the one having all the people move away from our house?" Desiree asked as she pointed out the window.

The family looked out and saw Dawn, who had bodyguards push away the crowd away from the Pesky residence.

"Move it, people!" Dawn shouted through a megaphone. "Nothing to see here! Go on! Scat!"

"I can't believe I"m saying this..." Maggie said as soon as the crowd left. "But way to go, Dawn..."

Aldrin turned from the window back towards Desiree. "You alright?"

"I-I think so..." Desiree said, dropping her head as her hair covered her face once more.

"Hey, come on..." Aldrin said lightly with a small smile as he reached over and brushed the hair away. "It's not so bad..."

Once he pushed her hair completely away from her face, he saw something in her eyes...

Something beautiful.

Aldrin was mesmerized, but he quickly shook it aside as he gave her a serious but assuring look.

"Okay, so the secret is no longer secret," he said. "But we'll pull through..."

"How?" Rayna asked. "The town knows now! What are you going to do now?"

Aldrin just smiled to himself before turning back to Desiree, who regarded him in confusion.  
_

"It's the ghost!" A fly exclaimed as he pointed across the sidewalk where Aldrin and Desiree were.

Desiree shuddered under everyone's gaze as she floated closer to Aldrin while he pretended nothing was going on.

"This was a bad idea!" She whispered to him.

"Look, Desiree," he told her assuringly. "Sometimes, you just got to go with the flow..." He reached down and took her ghostly hand. "So join me, will you?"

Desiree's eyes widened as she saw Aldrin's hand grasp hers. She felt herself blush.

Aldrin chuckled. "So, how about we head for some pizza?"

The ghost regarded him carefully. She turned to see the other flies still staring at her. "Will I still draw attention?"

"Pretty much."

Desiree sighed. Then she looked at him and smiled. "Let's go."  
_

_**Stickyfeet will never be the same. ;D**_


	4. A Bigger Secret Revealed

**_I just watched an episode of The Buzz on Maggie on YouTube! Man, I miss that show!_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Aldrin watched carefully as he flipped another burger before having it land perfectly on the grill. He loved his job at the burger joint, meeting good people eating free food during breaks, and it would look well on his college application. He turned from the grill as soon as he heard the bell of the door ring open.

"Hi, Aldrin," Desiree greeted shyly, floating over to the counter, totally ignoring the stares of the flies in the place.

Aldrin smiled. "Hey, Des." For as long as Desiree has been in Sitckyfeet, they have both gotten used to being stared at by the citizens of Stickyfeet. No more screaming, no more fear, the citizens just thought it was awkward to have a ghost living among flies. Especially a ghost who was human. "Want a burger? It's in the house."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Desiree laughed. "Wow, it feels great to eat real food after so many years. I really hope I haven't put on weight..."

Aldrin gazed over her figure. "Nah, you're perfect..." He couldn't stop himself from saying those words, and immediately averted his eyes after saying so.

Desiree felt her cheeks turn red as she smiled nervously.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Desiree turned to see a young, tiny female fly point at her as her mother came over to the counter to claim her order.

"Why does she not wings?" The tiny fly asked her mother curiously.

Her mother shrugged nervously. "Because she's not a fly, sweetie. She's human...at least, used to be."

"But why is she here?" The tiny fly asked again as her gaze never left the sight of Desiree.

"Because..." Her mother looked over at Desiree. "I really don't know, sweetie..." She grabbed the order Aldrin set on her table and took her child's hand before bolting out the door.

"You just got to love kids..." Aldrin chuckled nervously as he looked over at Desiree looking uneasy. He set a burger on the counter in front of her. "Enjoy."

Desiree smiled before she took the burger and bit into it, enjoying the flavor and special meat all flies enjoyed. "This is good..."

"Thanks," Aldrin said before wiping her forehead. "Man, I wish the grill could make the burgers a bit hotter..."

Desiree nearly choked on her burger as se raised one hand toward him. "So you have wished it...so it shall be..."

Suddenly, the grill behind Aldrin turned up in a giant flame, making the burgers turn crisp.

"Oh, man!" Aldrin cried before he grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and shot at the flames.

Desiree groaned. "Oh, Aldrin, I'm so sorry-"

"No, no..." He assured her as he dumped the crispy and charred burgers away. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I said 'wish'..."

Desiree could only smile nervously before consuming the last of her burger. "Well, I got to go...Maggie and Frida are taking me to the mall."

"Yeah, you be careful, alright?" Aldrin told her as she floated high above and seeped through the roof.

"I will," She called down to him.

After she left, the flies of the place resumed to their normal chatter, grateful the ghost was gone. Aldrin sighed. He wished they could just accept her more...

But no wish could really make that possible in the most honest sense.  
_

Night arrived and Aldrin was out in the field with his football teammates training for another season. Things about the ghost incident have quieted down a bit, though George would constantly ask him questions regarding whether he was having his soul eaten or becoming mesmerized by the ghost known as Desiree. George wasn't the brightest fly around, so Aldrin was patient with him.

"Good work, Pesky!" The coach called out as he observed the buff fly throwing another famous pass. "As usual!"

"Anything to be this good, coach!" Aldrin called before he flashed his teeth toward the cheerleaders. A few fainted and swooned at the sight of his charming, gleaming smile.

"Hi, Aldrin!" Dawn sang out as she waved a pom-pom at him flirtatiously.

"Uh, hi, Dawn..." Aldrin said with disinterest as he averted his eyes.

"Hey, dude," one of his teammates said as he nudged his arm playfully. "There's that hot ghost again." And he pointed toward the stands.

Aldrin looked up and smiled. There sitting high above in the stands was Desiree, who waved down at him. The few flies who came by and sat around the stadium to watch the team practice looked over her with curiosity as well as slight fear but no one said a word.

"For a soul eater..." George said as he gazed up at Desiree, "she sure is pretty."

Aldrin just smiled, gazing up at Desiree as she sat up there watching him, cheering him, being there for him no matter how strange she appeared among the flies on the stands; she was quite a lovely sight, dead or alive. He was just glad she was coming out of her shell and living her life as if she had never died from it.

"Dude, look out!"

Before Aldrin could turn his head, a football hit him square across his jaw and he stumbled to the ground.

"Aldrin!" Desiree exclaimed as she flew down quickly.

"Aldri-poo!" Dawn exclaimed as she threw down her pom-poms and raced over to him.

Desiree beat her to it as she knelt before him and gently cradled his head in her arms, inspecting the slight bruise across his face. "Are you alright?"

Aldrin managed a smile at her. "Hey, I've gotten worse..."

Desiree just chuckled before she looked up to see his teammates looking at her awkwardly, especially George.

"Are you still after his soul?" George asked.

"Oh, dude, shut up..." Aldrin groaned as he picked himself off the ground. He smiled at Desiree. "Hey, thanks for coming over here."

"My pleasure, Aldrin," Desiree bowed, "I mean, you're my friend. And I've never really seen a football game before."

Aldrin just smiled, rubbing his jaw. He turned to the team. "Hey, guys, I'm cutting off early."

"You? Leaving early?" George gasped. "Man, she was really be getting at your soul."

Aldrin just rolled his eyes before he linked one of his arms around Desiree's ghostly arm. "Come on, let's go home."

"Lead the way, sir," Desiree chuckled as she floated gracefully in exact with his footsteps.

Dawn just stood there, having watched everything from how Desiree just beat her to getting close to Aldrin as well as to being walked home-Aldrin's home. Dawn tightened her fists, growling, but she immediately calmed down and smooth her blonder hair.

"Get a hold of yourself, Dawn," she told herself. "She's a freak who's been dead for like forever. Plus, she's not pretty, so don't worry..." And she went back to her cheer squad.  
_

Aldrin walked Desiree down the parking lot of the stadium, chatting and laughing about the day's events. It seemed like a strange sight for most flies around the lot that Aldrin Pesky was being all friendly with a ghost as if he saw nothing scary about. But the two didn't care.

"She wished for more cash?" Aldrin laughed. "Oh, my sister is so spoiled..."

"Well, so was I," Desiree added sincerely. "I mean, having been a Harlem girl and given everything my heart desired..."

"I guess life for you was pretty sweet, huh?" Aldrin asked. "I mean, before...you know..."

Desiree averted her eyes. "The Sultan's wife had a right to banish me...I was playing love like a deck of cards..." She sighed. "I don't think I truly loved the Sultan..."

"Really?" Aldrin exclaimed. He cleared his throat. "I mean...really?" He asked with a voice of slight disinterest.

"Well, yes, really..." Desiree said softly as she casted a glance at the fly. "I mean, have you ever had something like that happen to you?"

Aldrin thought back to his earlier years. Being a big fly on campus, surrounded by screaming fangirls, had a number of flirtations with Dawn... "I-I don't know..."

"Well, of course you never had," Desiree pointed out. "I mean, you're in the 21st century and love is easy to find...I mean, look at you and Dawn." She tried to hide the hostility in her voice as soon as she mentioned the blonde fly's name.

Aldrin felt like vomiting after Desiree assumed he and the crazy blonde fly were an actual item. "Dawn? Oh, ho, ho, no!"

"You're not together, or at least, not yet?" She asked, feeling herself perk up a bit.

"Not _ever_," Aldrin concluded. "No way, man. Nuh-uh!"

Desiree chuckled. "Then perhaps I am mistaken. Perhaps it's some other cheerleader, I mean, they all love you."

"Yeah, they do," Aldrin rolled his eyes. "And I've dated them a few times...but nothing sparked."

Desiree looked at him curiously...almost hopefully. "So, you're still searching?"

Aldrin looked at her, his eyes filled with wonder as well as confusion...in his heart, actually. "I'm not really sure..."

Desiree rolled her eyes. "Well, at least you got a shot. Look at me..." Desiree sighed as she gazed down at her ghostly form. "I'm just a floating green piece of air..." She hid her face beneath her eyes so Aldrin wouldn't see the hurt expression on her face for her low self-esteem.

"No you're not..." Aldrin told her softly. He reached toward her and lightly pushed some of the hair away from her eyes, gazing into them once more.

They were beautiful.

"Wow..." He sighed.

"What?" She asked. Her face felt flush after feeling his tender touch to her early.

"You definitely have a shot, yourself," he told her cooly.

Desiree just smiled as they continued down the street. They weren't exactly heading in the direction of home, however, they enjoyed the calmness of walking together and enjoying each other's company. They found themselves at the park.

"This was where I first started my training," Aldrin said proudly before they both sat at a nearby bench. "All those years of hard work and gallons of sweat..."

Desiree just looked at him, admiring his pride as well as his stories of his hard work. She gazed toward his figure. He wasn't exactly a muscle-freak like in those cheesy exercising commercials, but he had a buff figure beneath that jacket of his. And those strong, well-toned muscles looked so perfect...

"That certainly paid off..." Desiree said quietly, trying to hide her blush.

Aldrin turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, well, I guess granting wishes is hard work as well."

Desiree shook her head. "It's not. It's just slave labor for me."

Aldrin reached out and patted her back. "You don't really enjoy granting wishes, do you?"

"Well, not to complete jerks," she said sincerely. "I mean, I love granting wishes for people like your sister and brother, but most people I've met throughout the years...their wishes hurt."

"Well, can't you just not grant their wishes?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I am bound to this for all eternity. This is my afterlife, I might as well live it."

"But you can still live happy, can't you?" Aldrin asked worriedly.

"Well, yes..." She nodded. "I'm living happy..." She smiled at him. "I have you as my friend, don't I?"

It was Aldrin's turn to blush. He looked at his watch. "Oh, man, it's getting late! Man, I wish we were home right now..."

Desiree just smiled as she raised her arms up. "So you have wished it...so it shall be."

And **_POOF!_**

Aldrin found himself standing in the living room of his house. He turned to Desiree, who just smiled.

"I was just saying..." He told her.

"Well, try not to use the word 'wish'," she told him.

"Oh, you two are home," Frida said as she came over dressed in his nightgown, "good because it's almost time for bed." She handed Desiree a warm blanket. "Good night, you two." She patted Desiree's shoulder before giving Aldrin a peck on the cheek before she went off to bed.

"Good night," they called back.

Aldrin glanced over and watched as Desiree floated over to the couch and adjusted the pillows.

"Uh, here..." He insisted as he came over and took her pillows before fluffing them a bit. He set them down before patting roughly on the couch for more softness. He smiled over to Desiree.

"Thank you, Aldrin," she said.

"Hey, no prob, man," he said as he averted his eyes. "I mean, I meant what I said about being there for you..." He shrugged nervously. "I don't usually go back on my promises, but..." He gazed at her. "I'll promise _you_ anything...well, maybe not exactly anything as to what your heart desires but still..."

Desiree just smiled. "I know you're not like the men in my past Aldrin, that makes you special, and not because you're a talking fly."

Aldrin laughed. "Look who's talking, Casper." He yawned and stretch and continued looking at her. "Well, good night..." And he slowly flew to his room.

Desiree smiled as she lay on the couch. "Good night..."  
_

It was the middle of the night when Desiree shot up from bed, her eyes widening as she breathed heavily. She had a unwanted dream, one that brought her back to her past back in Amity Park when she had first encountered Danny Phantom and his friends. She granted their wishes no matter what, whether she wanted to or not. People made selfish, greedy wishes, some even took her wish powers to higher expectations as of to try and take over the world.

Desiree sighed deeply as she lay back on the couch. All that was behind her now...she no longer lived in a place where ghosts were hunted down. She was now here, in Stickyfeet, with people who are not exactly people but have more human quality than the actual human person.

And there was Aldrin and his family...they took her in no matter what, they sheltered her. They cared about her. Aldrin cared about her...

And she cared deeply about him...

Aldrin snored as he lay on his bed, clutching a football close to his chest as if it were a teddy bear. He snorted awake when he felt a light touch on his forehead. His eyes shot open, startled, but he immediately calmed down when he saw who it was.

"Des?" He asked sleepily before lifting himself up and rubbing his eyes. He gazed at the wish-granting ghost that stood beside his bed. "Something wrong?" He immediately felt worried. "Couch not good anymore? Bad dream?"

"No, the couch is fine," she assured him, "and I did dream, though it's more of a lousy dream than a nightmare..."

"Okay..." He yawned. "So is anything wrong?" When she remained silent, he reached over and placed a hand on her ghostly shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me..."

Desiree's lip trembled before he eyes met Aldrin's. He cared about her, she cared about him. But what if...

She had to say it. If the results were bad, she couldn't die twice.

"Aldrin..." She began before taking a deep breath. "...I love you."  
_

**_What do YOU think will happen next? We'll have to wait for the next chapter! :D_**


	5. Homecoming

**_Aldrin's reaction and the results! _**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Aldrin had been silent for what seemed like an eternity, his bug eyes had grown massive in surprise to Desiree's confession. The wish-granting ghost bit her lip.

Was telling him a mistake?

"Aldrin?" She spoke softly, fear crawling through her spirit. "Are you alright?" The silence was killing her. "Please...please say something..." She was ready to take rejection. She was already dead.

She saw the corners of Aldrin's lips twitch...and suddenly, the fly broke into a small grin.

"And here I thought it was impossible..." He said quietly.

Desiree raised an eyebrow at him, confused by his statement. But she didn't have time to think as Aldrin reached out and took her ghostly hands in his, his eyes boring into her, and his gaze made her want to melt.

"You mean it?" The question in his eyes said everything.

Desiree felt her face heat up, and she slowly nodded. "With all that's left of my heart..." Her heart had been broken when she was banished from the Sultan...but there was still a piece of her heart still longing to love.

And she got love's second chance, filling the empty, broken void that was her heart.

Aldrin felt his face turn red, and all he could do was chuckle. "Wow..."

"Wow?" Desiree repeated.

"I never knew..." He said quietly. "Never knew that you'd tell me those words...I thought I was the one who needed to guts to tell you first."

Desiree felt her mending heart swell. "So you feel the same way?"

Aldrin gave her a special smile. "I've been feeling this way since the day I first met you."

Truth be told, Desiree had felt the exact same way when she first met the fly, bringing her to where she was today.

"Now that I know..." Aldrin said softly before reaching a hand and gently placed it on her ghostly cheek, which felt warm.

Desiree felt weak at his touch. "Aldrin..." Her voice trailed off.

"Desiree..." He murmured before he leaned down and kissed her lips. His mouth was a bit larger than hers, but the kiss felt tender and Desiree was amazed at how smooth his lips were for a fly. She hadn't been kissed in a long time, so she felt a bit nervous about kissing a guy again, let alone a fly. But all anxiety died down as Aldrin slowly deepened the kiss and one of his hands placed itself on her ghostly waist.

Finally, the kiss broke, but neither turned away as they smiled at each other.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" He whispered.

Desiree felt her face turn red. "Do you realize how special a guy you are?" She responded, smiling at him.

Aldrin chuckled before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Desiree smiled as one of her hands reached up from behind him and gently ran her fingers through his long, brown hair. How she had wanted to touch his hair...it felt soft, smooth, and gentle, like a blanket...

"I love you, too, by the way..." He whispered to her.

She smiled at him before she leaned up and they kissed once again. This kiss was much longer than the first. Arms wrapped each other, foreheads touching, it was a wonderful moment.

Too bad it didn't last long as they heard a cough.

Aldrin quickly broke away and turned to see Pubert standing there in the doorway, clutching his teddy bear.

"Uh..." Aldrin felt his face turn red as his arms tightened around Desiree in embarrassment.

"Dawn's going to kill you..." Pubert said innocently.  
_

The next morning, during breakfast, the rest of the family had already knew by now that Aldrin and Desiree had officially become a couple...on account of Pubert being quite the tattletale.

But the family accepted it, nevertheless. In fact, they were incredibly happy for them, considering the then-budding romance between them seemed completely obvious from the start.

"Kissyface!" Pubert sang, making kissy face at Aldrin and Desiree. Aldrin grumbled while Desiree just chuckled at the young fly's enthusiasm.

"Shut up, Pubert..." Aldrin warned him through gritted teeth, clutching his spoon tightly as if he was going to break it in two.

"Now, boys..." Frida warned. "Settle down." She smiled at Desiree before returning to feeding Bella.

"So how exactly does this work between you guys?" Maggie asked blankly as she consumed her eggs. "I mean, considering Aldrin's all flesh and Desiree's all...well, no flesh?"

Aldrin blushed furiously. "Mags, don't ask that."

"Why not?" Maggie teased. "I mean, when soon comes the topic of marriage, then comes raising a family..." She eyed Desiree. "How exactly are you going to have kids with a ghost?"

"Maggie, that's enough," Chauncey warned. "For goodness's sake, kids, Aldrin and Desiree are just starting in their relationship. Don't make it difficult."

"I think it already is," Maggie insisted, "considering what the public will think."

"The public can just bite my thorax!" Aldrin growled.

"Oh, Aldrin, please calm down," Desiree pleaded with him. "I am a ghost afterall."

"You're not just a ghost, Des," Aldrin assured her, "you're more fly than any fly I've met."

"Dawn's going to kill him," Maggie muttered to Pubert, who nodded in agreement.  
_

No one knew of Aldrin and Desiree's relationship, but it would all soon be revealed once 6th period had arrived and the flies gathered at the auditorium for the principal to make last-minute announcements.

"And furthermore, the Homecoming committee have chosen a new person to tally up the points," he eyed Pubert in the crowd of flies. "Hopefully not another miscounting..."

Pubert shrank in his seat.

"What's the point of counting votes?" Dawn snapped as she flipped her hair. "We all know that I'll be Homecoming Queen...again."

"Dream on, Dawn!" Maggie protested. "No way are people going to nominate you again!"

"Oh, please..." Dawn said with an evil giggle. "I am a very pretty fly, and the most popular, of course." She turned to Gym Shorts Boy, who gazed at her with such admiration from his seat. "Isn't that right?"

"A hundred times infinity percent, Dawn!" The boy responded happily, deeply infatuated with the selfish blonde fly. "No girl could be as pretty as you!"

Dawn smiled coldly at her admirer and number one fan, then turned to Maggie. "Face it. Once I'm chosen as Homecoming Queen, I get to choose my Homecoming King. And I know exactly who..." And she scanned the rows of flies unto it fell on a specific brown-haired fly.

"Dude, she's looking at you," one of Aldrin's buddies whispered to him before jerking his head toward Dawn's direction.

Aldrin shrank in his seat as he met Dawn's lovesick gaze. He progressed no such feelings for her, in fact, he feared the insane crush she had on him.

"Wow, you're acting like you don't want to have Dawn," George observed.

"That's because I don't want Dawn!" Aldrin muttered. "I already have a girlfriend!"

"Who?" His buddies asked curiously.

Suddenly, the doors of the auditorium swung open, and Aldrin turned toward the open doorway with a knowing smile on his face.

Desiree, shy as she was, floated down the aisles of curious eyes. She tried to be seen unnoticed, but considering she was a ghost with a glow to her spirit form, that was impossible. The flies murmured to each other about the ghost having now entered their school, and the principal nearly had a heartattack. Dawn could only watch in pure annoyance, wondering why Desiree had decided to arrive when she knew she was not like any other.

Stopping at a certain row, Desiree smiled down at Aldrin, before she nervously turned to George. "Um, may I sit next to Aldrin?"

George was a bit surprised that her, the ghost, had spoken to him. But he silently nodded before he moved to another empty seat and allowed Desiree to take his next to Aldrin.

"Hi," Desiree greeted Aldrin softly, that smile she reserved just for him.

"Hey, babe," Aldrin greeted affectionately as he wrapped one of his arms around her and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Right in front of everyone.

The other flies were incredibly shocked about the revealing of a fly and a ghost...together. Dawn was literally biting at her seat as she glared at the ghost held so lovingly by Aldrin; the blonde fly's eyes flared furiously as she barred her teeth in both disgust and jealousy.

"I knew there was something between them," Rayna whispered to Maggie. Maggie just smiled at her before they high-fived.

"Just wait for Homecoming, Dawn," one of Dawn's lackeys assured the fuming blonde fly. "Once you get nominated for queen, he'll so go running back to you!"

"If not we will so not go after guys for you," her other lackey added.

"You're right..." Dawn said through gritted teeth as the Principal, whom now recovered, nervously continued his announcements. "Aldrin must not be feeling good...he's probably trying to get some girl help to get me..."

"Wow..." Dawn turned to see Gym Shorts Boy flying above her, eyes glued in Desiree's direction. "No one can be as pretty as her..."

Dawn tightened her fists, her mind searching for any kind of revenge.  
_

"You really think I should go?" Desiree asked again as she followed Maggie and Rayna through the mall looking for a dress.

A dress for her.

After school let out, the two flies dragged her to the mall, despite the nervous and negative glances the other citizen flies casted upon the ghost. But, like Maggie and Rayna, she ignored them. Maggie and Rayna insisted that Desiree go to Homecoming, thus they were looking for dresses together.

"Absolutely!" Maggie told her as they searched through and aisle of dresses. "I mean, a thousand years and you never went to one dance?"

"I told you I was a Harlem girl," Desiree pointed out. "I danced everyday at the palace before I was banished."

"Harlem dancing, huh?" Rayna asked. "You know, you should open your own dance studio."

"Yes..." Desiree sighed as she smiled at the image of opening her own dance studio. "That has been my dream since I came across the 70s..."

"You think Aldrin will like this?" Maggie suggested as she took out a punkish/rockish style of dress with matching leather boots.

"Uh, can you recommend something that, well...won't make me look like a maniac?" Desiree asked nervously.  
_

The days moved on, the fear that a ghost was living in Stickyfeet was slowly dying down, and the citizens were starting to accept that Desiree was not like any kind of ghost you would see in a movie. They almost considered her a specific kind of bug. Almost.

While the citizens were trying to accept the ghost, they were, of course, trying to accept the fact that their star player, Aldrin Pesky, was in love with her. They couldn't exactly see how it could work, due to many difficulties, but they were trying to accept it, nevertheless...

Finally, Homecoming arrived.

"I got the camera!" Chauncey said excitedly as he and Frida, holding Bella, awaited downstairs. They were dressed in their best clothing, volunteering to be chaperones for the dance.

"Kids, are you ready?" Frida called. "The dance will start pretty soon."

"Here we are!" Maggie said proudly as she and Pubert flew down the stairs. Maggie was dressed in a poofy blue dress with sparkling white slippers while Pubert wore a simply tux.

"Oh, don't you two look dazzling?" Frida cooed.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Chauncy called up the stairs. "We're all waiting for you!"

It was Aldrin who came down the stairs, wearing a tux. "Des needed a little more time trying to put on her dress..."

"Oh, poor dear..." Frida sighed. "Such a nice figure...but a sad ghost form."

"She's coming!" Pubert said excitedly.

"Okay, I'm coming," Desiree called softly.

Chauncey aimed the camera toward the top stairs as they all awaited for the ghost to make her entrance, especially Aldrin, who fiddled with his bowtie nervously.

Finally, Desiree appeared...and Aldrin felt his heart beating out of his chest.

She looked beautiful. Maggie had chosen a dress which consisted of a simply, soft pink knee-high dress with her ghostly raven hair up in a ponytail. It was simply but lovely, and it made the ghost's glowing skin give off an even more healthy glow.

"Wow, Desiree..." Aldrin's voice trailed off as she finally came down the stairs and smiled up at him.

"You like it?" She asked softly, giving a twirl.

"Aw, babe, I love it..." He told her.

"Okay, time to go!" Frida chirped before she hustled her children out the door.

They drove the kids toward the school, and soon, Desiree found herself in her first ever Homecoming dance.

Eyes would gaze at her every now and then, a few guys would whistle at her, but she found herself feeling at peace.

She felt like she was a part of them. Like she was a bug herself. And alive.

"Wow, you look great," George said to Desiree.

The ghost blushed, feeling even more happy with herself seeing as the ghost-fearing fly seemed to accept her. "Thank you."

"He may be an idiot, babe," Aldrin assured her. "But he's got a big heart."

"Aldri-poo!"

"Oh, bug..." Aldrin groaned before he turned to see Dawn approaching him. "Dawn..."

"Hi!" She chirped. She was dressed in a long red gown with white boots and a bow in her hair. She glared at Desiree. "Oh, hello..." The ice seemed obvious in her voice.

"Oh, hello, Dawn..." Desiree greeted quietly, feeling nervous under her gaze.

"Well, the announcement for who will be queen will come soon..." Dawn said hotly. She fluttered her eyelashes at Aldrin. "I can't wait to dance with you once I become queen..."

"Yeah, sure..." Aldrin rolled his eyes, praying hard to bug another candidate would be announced.

"Well, got to go!" Dawn smiled. Before she turned away, she gazed toward Desiree. "Oh, and Desiree...cute outfit. Hope it doesn't melt off your ghost skin."

Desiree just blinked as Dawn flew away. "Um, thanks?"

"And you wonder why I never fell for her?" Aldrin asked her blankly.

Desiree just shrugged.

Aldrin chuckled. "Come on, let's dance."

The night wore on and Desiree was having the time of her life as she danced, despite her ghost form. And she actually started to get to know some of the flies who went to Buzzdale Academy. The more they got to know Desiree, they more they seemed to understand that Desiree was just like everyone else...

Everyone except Dawn, who stood off to a corner of the dancefloor with her lackeys, glaring furiously at the ghost who became the life of the party.

"Attention, everyone," the principal called as he stood onstage, "it is time to announce our Homecoming Queen."

The crowd cheered. Dawn smirked, knowing full well why.

"So with correct counting..." He went on.

"It was a simple mistake!" Pubert whined.

"And this year's Homecoming Queen is..."

Dawn smiled to herself as she pushed her way through the crowd and made it up onstage, awaiting for the crown to be placed upon her head, and claim Aldrin as her king.

"Desiree."

Dawn nearly tripped on her heel. "What?"

"What?" Desiree exclaimed as all eyes casted on her. She didn't even go to school, how could she have beeb voted queen?"

"What are you waiting for?" One of the flies asked as a pair of hands gently pushed her toward the stage. "Go up and get your crown."

And Desiree knew why.

They accepted her.

Desiree slowly floated up unto the stage and smiled nervously as the principal placed the crown on her head.

"Congrats, Desiree," he told her. "you may be dead but you really know how to keep the party alive."

Desiree felt herself blush as she gazed at the flies that had voted for her. Aldrin smiled up at her, giving her the thumbs-up.

"T-thank you, everyone..." Desiree managed to say.

"And the queen now can choose her king," the principal announced.

And Desiree did. She and Aldrin danced in front of everyone, holding each other close.

"Oh, that little..." Dawn growled, having been given nothing out of second place. "She took my crown!"

"Would you like us to steal it back?" One of her lackeys asked.

"No..." Dawn said quietly. "I think I have a better idea..."

After their dance ended, Aldrin excused himself to go to the restroom, leaving Desiree to stand by a corner and await another romantic dance between them.

"Really, the crown looks good on you."

Startled, Desiree turned to see Dawn smiling at her. Why did Desiree feel she could not trust that smile?

"Um, thanks," the ghost said quietly.

"I would have wished to have it..." Dawn said slowly, her eyes boring into hers.

Desiree gulped, wondering if the blonde fly was going to wish to claim the crown.

"But I think I'm going to wish for something else..."

Desiree just looked at her. "You wish for your own crown?"

"No, you idiot!" Dawn boomed as she glared at her, making Desiree frightened. "You ruined me! So taking my boyfriend wasn't enough for you, you had to take my crown?"

Suddenly, Desiree felt something snap in her as she casted a frown at her. "Aldrin was never your boyfriend!"

"And he won't be someone else's either!" Dawn exclaimed angrily. She glared at her. "I wish something so bad, so frightening, will happen to him. And I don't care who gets hurt!"

Desiree gasped. Dawn said 'wish'.

Desiree tried to fight it, but it was the power of her spirit that forced her to do the evil deed. She winced as she raised her arms up.

"So you have wished it..." She grunted, trying to fight off the losing battle of granting the wish. "...so it shall be."

And suddenly, the ground shook.  
_

_**Wonder what life-threatening wish Dawn made... D:**_


	6. Ghost, Ghost, HUMAN!

**_Well, a wish was a wish..._**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

"No!" Desiree cried aloud as the rumbling grew louder, fearing the building might collapse.

"Oh, I should have reconsidered that wish..." Dawn muttered to herself as she flew for her life.

"What's going on?" Aldrin exclaimed as he rushed over to Desiree, hands protectively on her ghostly shoulders.

"D-dawn!" Desiree exclaimed. "She made a wish and-"

"She wants to kill me..." Aldrin finished in a reluctant tone. "I knew it would happen. Come on!" He grabbed her ghostly hand and he looked toward the other flies who were frightened by the actions of the wish Desiree had granted. "Everyone, evacuate the building!"

And the flies followed his order without any hesitation as wings beat rapidly at high speed out the door. Aldrin and Desiree were the last to head straight for the exit...

...until a glowing form emerged from the floor.

"Boo!" It shouted threateningly.

"Oh, my bug!" Aldrin cried out. "A ghost?" He gazed at ghost-fly in fear.

"I'll handle this!" Desiree exclaimed before she stood protectively in front of her boyfriend and raised her hands up. Beams of glowing green light shot from her hands and disintegrated the ghost. But it was of less help as the ghost rebuilt itself, and was soon joined by several others ghosts of past flies.

"Aldrin! Desiree!" Frida shouted to them from the exit. "Hurry!"

Soon, Aldrin and Desiree finally made it outside with the other flies. They turned back toward the building and found the haunting spirits emerging out and into the night sky, flying over Stickyfeet, chaos planning to be ensued.

"What have I done?" Desiree murmured miserably to herself, watching helplessly as the spirits terrorized and scared the innocent citizens of the town she grew to love.

"Des, it's not your-" Aldrin tried to assure her.

"You did this?"

Both turned to see the fuming school principal, along with students and citizens of Stickyfeet, glaring at Desiree with complete hostility. Desiree shuddered under their hateful gaze.

"I knew it!" The woman Desiree remembered from the burger place exclaimed angrily as she clutched her frightened daughter in her arms. "I should have known a ghost person like you would hurt our dear town and frighten our children!"

"But..." Desiree tried to respond but she was too scared and nervous and overwhelmed to defend herself.

"You have destroyed our peaceful home, you no-good, dirty, rotten spirit!" Another fly shouted.

"Hypocrite!" Another one yelled.

"Monster!" Another one added.

Desiree felt the tears threaten her eyes as she took in all the malicious remarks, loosing the last bit of hope she had to be one of them. To belong.

Aldrin watched his girlfriend suffer emotionally. His fists tightened, angered that these citizens would accuse her of something she never meant to do. Before he could yell back at them, someone else spoke first.

"Stop!"

All eyes turned toward the person whom spoken to silence the shouting. Desiree's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"D-dawn?"

The blonde fly stepped forward, her lackeys behind her. She casted the ghost a slightly remorse look. "I may love to torment people...but this seems too much."

"Too much?" Maggie shouted, fuming because she knew immediately that the cold-hearted fly had something to do with what had happened. "Define 'too much' you big-" But Chauncey placed a firm hand on her shoulder to silence her and let the blonde fly speak.

"Look...everyone..." Dawn sighed, feeling she might regret this later. "It's not Desiree's fault..."

"How is not her fault?" A woman shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at the ghost. "She summoned them!"

"Well..." Dawn bit her lip. "I wished for it."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

Dawn sighed. "She's a wish-granting ghost. She grants wished and has no control over what she grants. So..." She averted her eyes and sighed again. "I wished for something bad to happen..." She shifted her gaze over to Desiree, who was held close by her boyfriend. "...something bad happen to Aldrin." She groaned as soon as the words left her mouth. No one would have ever thought Dawn would confess to doing some wrong, assuming she loved how people suffered for her actions.

But Dawn...after seeing how much Desiree was getting, and completely unfairly, the blonde fly felt she had gone too far. Perhaps she was being _too_ much of a jerk...

Aldrin glared at Dawn, angry that her jealousy had resulted in making his loved one look like a menace to the public, but somewhere deep down, he was grateful she had spoken the truth. Desiree...she just looked at the blonde fly.

Maybe there was some goodness in her afterall...

Dawn just rolled her eyes, but smiled at the ghost. "So, yeah...it's my bad."

"You're the one, Dawn?" The principal demanded. "Oh, I'm so glad you didn't become Homecoming Queen..."

"Don't remind me..." Dawn warned through gritted teeth.

"Look, as good as it is that you're admitting that you were jealous of Desiree and did something stupid to frame her..." Rayna stepped in. "But right now how the heck are we suppose to get rid of these ghosts?"

"Des..." Aldrin whispered to his girlfriend. "Didn't you mention one of your friends to be a good hunter?"

Suddenly, Desiree's eyes widened as her mind formed a solution. "Hey, that's it!"

Silently, she raised her arms up to the sky. Closing her eyes, the wish-granting ghost allowed her body to glow a brightness of green, blinding most of the citizens.

"What is she doing?" Rayna asked Maggie.

"I think she's..." Maggie observed. "I think she's making a call."

Suddenly, there, above in the night sky, a line slitted through the air, leading to a glowing gap that seemed to lead to somewhere else. The gap grew wider, and soon, a familiar face and a few other ghosts emerged from it, standing now before the citizens of Stickyfeet who now grew even more terrified.

"Skulker!" Desiree exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Desiree!" The hunter ghost smiled warmly. "Good to see you!" He shifted his gaze over to Aldrin, as well as to the other flies. "Uh, where exactly are we?"

"Stickyfeet..." Desiree explained. "Long story. Right now..." She motioned to the fly spirits soaring above the sky. "We got a situation right now!"

"Dawn's fault..." Maggie said as she jabbed a thumb toward the now fear-stricken blonde fly. "If you want to mount her head on a wall..."

"Ah, hunting..." Skulker chuckled before he took out what appeared to be a weapon of some kind. "My kind of game..."

"Let's play hard, people!" Another ghost shouted before motioning to start now.

The other ghosts cheered before they emerged into the sky above Stickyfeet and set right to work. The citizens could only watch in pure awe as Desiree's ghost friends set right to work saving their town...

Desiree watched in admiration as her ghost friends attacked fly spirits left and right, taking them down and capturing them. Skulker was doing an amazing job, firing his many weapons, kicking ghost's butt. It was just like the adventures they had back in Amity Park...

"Hey, Desiree?" Skulker called before knocking out the teeth of an incoming ghost. "I think you need to ask your little boyfriend there something..."

Desiree cocked an eyebrow before she gazed at Aldrin in confusion.

"Ask him to make a wish!" Skulker exclaimed. "Duh!"

Aldrin's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Oh, doi! Why didn't we think of that sooner?" He smiled to Desiree before clearing his throat. "I wish all the fly ghosts were back to where they came from!"

Desiree smiled, grateful to grant a wish that she was indeed happy to grant. She slowly raised her hands up. "So you have wished it..." She announced. "...so it shall be."

And the magic spell shot through her hands, creating a whirpool of spiritual creation. The fly ghosts were suddenly sucked toward it, fighting as they might, they were immediately dispersed through the barrier that Desiree had created, being brought back to where they had come from.

Finally, the last ghost was taken away.

Desiree sighed tiredly before she brought down her arms. She smiled at Aldrin, whom smiled back before embracing her. They turned suddenly to see the citizens of Stickyfeet cheering for them.

"That was courageous!" The school principal cried.

"Heroic!" The woman said, holding her happy daughter in her arms.

"Amazing!" Another fly shouted.

"So cool!" Another one added.

Desiree smiled widely, taking in all the compliments that had once been words of hate. Now...now she knew she had won Stickyfeet back once again. And, maybe not entirely, but she knew they had accepted her...ghost or not.

But Aldrin had an idea.

"Desiree..." Aldrin began softly as he took her hand in his. "I've got another wish to ask..."

"If he's asking to marry her..." Maggie whispered to Pubert. "I hope I'm a bridesmaid..."

"What do you wish, my love?" Desiree asked softly, gazing lovingly at the man that never lost faith in her and had stood by her side through all complications.

Aldrin smiled at her, his fingers entwining with her ghostly ones. "I wish...I wish you were alive again..."

Desiree gasped, staring at Aldrin with wide eyes. She had granted wishes for others for so long, never had anyone even considered asking to grant a wish for _her_. For so long, she yearned to grant wish in which she would live again. To breath normally, walk...love to the point of what the future will hold for generations to come.

She slowly gazed over to Skulker and the other ghosts. If she became human, what would become between them?

But Skulker smiled. "It'll make no difference, ghost sister," he assured her. "You'll always be a ghost at heart." And he motioned for her to do what she's been wanting to do for so long.

Desiree nearly teared up before she turned back to Aldrin, who smiled at her and nodded excitedly. Desiree nodded back before she looked over to the citizens of Stickyfeet, all awaiting for what would come next for Desiree.

They would accept her...no matter what species she was.

Finally, she raised her hands up. "So you have wished it...so it shall be!"

Suddenly, her body began to glow, and was engulfed in smoke. Then a bright light shot out from within it, blinding the others with its massive brightness.

Aldrin shielded his eyes. And when it was all over, he gazed at his loved one. "Desiree?"

There, standing before everyone, was a young teenaged girl. Dark skin, raven-black hair, blue/green eyes...

Desiree smiled at him, her gleaming pink human lips twitched with a long-forgotten familiarity she hadn't felt in so long.

"Thank you, Aldrin," was all she said before she reached to him, feeling a bit awkward trying to walk with legs she hadn't had in so many years since she 'died'.

Aldrin's eyes widened, gazing at his beautiful girl in the flesh. She looked even more beautiful alive.

And she was happy. Truly happy.

"Des..." Aldrin's voice trailed off before he reached to her and embraced her lovingly.

The citizens of Stickyfeet and the ghosts applauded and cheered, happy for the goodness that had come for the both of them.

"So looks like you've lost, Dawn," Maggie told the blonde fly as they clapped for Desiree as well as Aldrin.

"Not really..." Dawn scoffed. "Aldrin wasn't all that cute..."  
_

**_Oh, Dawn, you sad, pathetic son of a bug... :D_**

**_One more chapter to go! ;)_**

**_Come check out my profile if you want to see a picture of Desiree and Aldrin. :)_**


	7. And So It Goes

_**Well, this it the last chapter! **_

_**Please read and review!  
_ **_

Frida hummed to herself as she fried the eggs, her husband and three of her children at the table already awake and ready to start the day. Frida checked her watch. "Those two haven't woken up yet!" She exclaimed. She turned to Maggie. "Be a dear and wake them up."

"Yeah, sure," Maggie responded before she flew up stairs.

With a kick of her boot, the door flew open and the young female fly found her brother and Desiree asleep in bed together, smiling peacefully and uninterrupted.

Until now.

"Wake up, you goofs!" Maggie shouted at the top of her lungs.

Immediately, the couple shot forward, arms still wrapped around each other; Aldrin in a usual male undercloth and Desiree wearing a pink sleeping top over her very brown flesh. They looked at Maggie in annoyance.

"Mags!" Aldrin shouted angrily, one of his arms still wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder while another smoothed his slightly messy hair.

"Good morning, too," Maggie snickered before she ran off.

Aldrin grumbled before he rolled out of bed, then he gently lifted Desiree off from her side, giving her a smile he only reserved for her. Desiree giggled as she wrapped her arms around her fly.

"You're beautiful..." Aldrin whispered to her before nuzzling her raven hair.

"And you're perfect..." She whispered back, her fingers sifting into his brunette hair. She smiled at him. "Again...thank you for giving me back my life..."

Aldrin's smile grew wider before he carefully placed her on her feet. "And thank you for changing mine..."

They quickly kissed before they both got dressed and went downstairs to join the family.

Desiree's family.

"Ah, there you two are," Chauncey greeted as they came to the table. He smiled at Desiree. "Desiree, I'm happy to let you know that I've framed your citizenship paper." And he took out a picture frame with a very special document inside.

It was Desiree's paper that proved her a citizen to Stickyfeet. After everything that had happened that week before, the citizens of the proud town finally and truly accepted Desiree, whether ghost, human or bug. And Desiree, indeed, was human again, all thanks to Aldrin.

Desiree's bottom lip trembled with a happy smile as she regarded her special paper. "Thank you, Chauncey..."

"Oh, dear, put it next to our family portrait," Frida told her husband. "Our _new _family portrait."

Chauncey smiled before he walked over to a nearby wall and hung the document perfectly. He smiled at his work, before he regarded the family portrait next to it.

It was a picture of the Pesky family outside their home. And Desiree was in it, smiling at the camera as Aldrin had an arm around her.

"Oh, that is going to be our next Christmas card!" Frida squealed happily.

"I wish Christmas would come early this year..." Pubert sighed.

The rest of the Pesky family looked at one another easily before all eyes fell on Desiree, who was chewing on toast. When she caught their gaze, she smiled and shrugged.

"I can control my powers now, don't worry," she assured them. Ever since Aldrin made that wish, not only did Desiree get to keep her wish-granting powers even though she was now human, but now she had full control of them.

"Aw, man!" Pubert whined.

"Hey," Desiree cooed at him, "even though the holidays are still far...want to wish for present, anyway?" She gave the young fly a sweet smile.

"Yay!" Pubert cheered happily. "I wish for lots and lots of presents!"

Desiree casted a smile at the family before she raised her hands up. "So you have wished it, and I approve..." She added with a chuckle. "...so it shall be."

And with a spark emerging from her hands, suddenly, brightly wrapped gifts fell from the ceiling, landing all over the Pesky household.

"Gimme!" Pubert said happily before he dove into his early Christmas presents.

"This is why I love grant wishes," Desiree told herself with a smile. She glanced over at Maggie. "What about you? Do you wish for something?"

The pink-haired fly smiled but shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. Maybe some other time. You've wished me more than enough." She blushed. "And besides, having you here is the greatest wish of all..."

It was Desiree's turn to blush. "Thanks, Mags..."

"Well, while Speck is busy opening his gifts," Aldrin began before wrapping an arm around Desiree, "how's about you and me go for a walk?"

Desiree flipped her hair. "Lead the way, sir." She leaned into him before linking her arm with his.

After saying goodbye to the family, Aldrin carried Desiree and flew them out of the house. Flying through the streets, Desiree was greeted by the flies down below. No heated words, no frightened eyes, everyone was actually happy to see her, despite not being a bug herself.

"Hello, Dawn," Desiree called as she watched Dawn exit out of a bakery with bag of freshly baked bread.

"Yeah, hello yourself, loser..." Dawn snapped. But she smiled.

"She'll get use to us," Aldrin assured Desiree as they flew. "Say, Desiree..."

"Yes?"

"Think maybe I can wish for something?"

Desiree gave a sly smile. "What do you have in mind?"

Aldrin returned the smile. "You know, a few weeks off from school, the family can go to some cool, all-expenses paid trip to some righteous place like maybe Hawaii..." He nuzzled her hair. "You and I could have a nice dinner at one of the best hotels there and then ride the most awesome waves..."

Desiree laughed before snapping her fingers. "So you have wished it...so it shall be."

**THE END  
**_

**_Well, that's it! Now that I've finished this story, I can now work on more art featuring this couple, and the rest of the CARTOON family! Stay tuned for even more awesome stories by me! Oh, and thanks for reading, guys! ;)_**


End file.
